


Starlight

by baloonflies



Series: Starlight [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is the fluffiest thing i've ever writen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baloonflies/pseuds/baloonflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has this thing with questions, wanting to know what this was, why this was, how this was. If it was his little cousin or neighbours’ child, Harry would have shoved them off and not answer anything, but Niall was his boyfriend, so he doesn’t find it annoying. </p><p>Niall is fourteen years old and Harry adores him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

Harry knows that on average, a four year old asks from 400 to 500 questions a day, but Niall is not four.

 

He is fourteen and asks twice as many. There is always question on tip of his tongue – ‘where are we?’, ‘why are we here?’, ‘what are we doing?’ ‘how are we doing?’

 

It makes him look pretty childish, though he always refuses to be treated like a child, which he is. Harry would mind so many questions and this probably should be annoying but he loves Niall so he answers every single one of them.

 

Meeting Niall, if you ask Harry, was the best thing to have ever happened to him. He would have said that being put into band was, but Niall _is_ part of the band so it’s fair to other boys too.

When Simon told them that they would be in band with a thirteen-year-old, Harry honestly wasn’t that impressed. He was looking forward to performing and winning and being famous, and having a thirteen-year-old along the way didn’t look like an easy experience.

On his part though, Niall seemed pretty fascinated with Harry, even though Liam had bought him an Xbox, Louis had taken him to the arcade several times and Zayn had given him drawing lessons – at the end of the day, Niall wanted to spend every moment of his day with Harry.

At first it annoyed Harry how Niall always insisted on sharing a room with him and clinging onto him on the couch, but then Harry slowly started to love the way Niall always picked him as his favourite and crawled into his bed when he had nightmares, and somewhere in between interviews,bright-smiled Harry became jealous of Zayn and Niall’s drawing lessons and started tagging along with Louis and Niall at the arcade, because he couldn’t remember the last time he went, anyway. And him buying Niall a new tablet _definitely_ had nothing to do with the fact that he was a little envious of how Liam and Niall spent hours playing Xbox together.

 

When he realized that that he was falling for Niall, Harry felt like a pervert and some pedophile. He was eighteen years old, almost a developed young man and Niall was barely fourteen, but Niall had this crooked teeth that shone when he smiled and then he got braces and bounced whole day, chanting,“I’ll have pretty teeth, Harry!”

Harry even tried to lock himself out from Niall. When Niall’s parents were coming over he couldn’t look them in the eyes from the guilt.

 

But soon he realized that his feelings for Niall weren’t anything bad – he didn’t want to bend Niall over or see his lips on his dick – it was just innocent feeling. He was just in love with him, nothing more, and nothing less. Niall was way too sweet and cute for him to imagine something _filthy_ about him.

 

Now, back to the questions. Niall has this thing with questions, wanting to know what this was, why this was, how this was. If it was his little cousin or neighbours’ child, Harry would have shoved them off and not answer anything, but Niall was his boyfriend, so he doesn’t find it annoying. 

 

Niall is a bit more childish than other boys at his age, and partly it is Harry’s doing. Harry had made sure to block every filthy site on Niall’s computer, set adult content protection on his phone, iPad, laptop, didn’t let him get Twitter because their fans sometimes were very nasty towards Niall for his age.

 

So maybe he restricts Niall from some things, but it was for his own good, Harry knew what’s going on in internet for newbie teenagers, and he definitely doesn’t want his little precious Niall to stumble upon dirty porn. Having lack of sources, Niall often has some questions that Harry found very hard to answer sometimes.

 

-

 

“What are you doing?” Niall asks, wrapped around Harry’s back with his hand crossed over his neck and legs wrapped around his hips, getting mud on Harry’s trousers. Harry has one hand hooked over Niall’s knee and another reaching for the spatula to stir the pasta.

 

“Cooking,” he says, turning his head to kiss Niall’s cheek but ends up kissing tip of his nose from very awkward angle.

 

“What are you cooking?”

 

“Pasta and chicken,” Harry moves back to counter, “let’s put you down or I’m going to burn you.” Niall makes a whining noise but settles on the table anyways, swinging his legs as he hums one of their songs.

 

“And why are you cooking it?”

 

“Because you love them,” Harry leans in and pecks his lips, “and I love you.”

 

Niall smiles widely at that and brings Harry closer, positioning him between his small legs and hugging him like a koala.

 

“And why do you love me?” he asks a little bit too loudly into Harry’s ear.

 

“Because you are my adorable baby,” he coos, pulling away for a bit to kiss his nose.

 

“I like being adorable,” Niall starts, scrunching his nose, “but when will I become hot?”

 

Harry starts laughing at that, partly because Niall is being so cute and partly because he needs to win some time to think about a proper answer to such a question.

 

“You already are hot,” he pecks Niall’s lips again, “very hot, burning hot.”

 

-

 

“Harry,” Niall calls, sitting on the hotel room’s bed as Harry folds their clothes. “When am I getting my braces off?” He asks, though Harry knowsNiall is perfectly aware that he is getting them off next Monday.

 

“In a week,” he answers, turning slightly to smile at him.

 

“Will you kiss me, then?” Niall asks, voice holding something uneasy.

 

“I kiss you now, too.”

 

“No,” the blonde continues, “I mean like a real kiss, like the one you gave Louis on Liam’s birthday when we were playing truth or dare.”

 

“Oh,” Harry turns around, leaving the clothes on the floor and moving to sit next to Niall on the duvet.

 

“Zayn said it’s called snogging and you have to do it if you’re in proper relationships,” he says, and Harry makes mental note to kick Zayn in the crotch hard later.

 

“It’s called French kissing,” he huffs, “and you can be in proper relationships without… it.” He swallows hard, noticing how Niall’s eyes fall on his bobbing Adam’s apple.

 

“But are you going to _snog_ me when I get my braces off?” he asks again and it sounds so wrong, rolling out of Niall’s innocent mouth. Harry moves his hand and takes both of Niall’s in one of his resting them between Niall’s crossed legs.

 

“Niall, that’s not why I don’t…” he hesitates, letting Niall’s hands go to bring him on his lap. Positioning Niall’s petite figure on his lap, Harry realises that sometimes he forgets how small Niall actually is.

 

“Then why?” Niall whines, nose screwed up as a very cutefrown appears between his brows.

 

It’s not that Harry doesn’t want to kiss Niall properly – Niall’s mouth is appealing and his lips are always soft and red, but it sounds completely wrong if he thinks about it theoretically. Shoving his dirty, fat tongue into a 14-years-old’s pretty, delicate mouth isn’t something he is willing to do to his baby.

 

“It’s just a bit –” Harry’s not sure how to find an acceptable word to use it with Niall other than “ _exposing” –_ he didn’t mean to go with such a word choice, but it will have to do.

 

“But you’ll kiss me when I get them off, right?”

 

“We’ll see.”

 

-

 

To Harry, Niall is the most precious and innocent thing to have ever walked this planet and questions like this coming out of his mouth tenses Harry up.

 

A lot.

 

“Harry,” he starts, head resting against Harry’s chest.

 

Harry loves times like this, just them, when boys aren’t teasing him and call him a sick pedo, and fans aren’t going crazy around them. It’s just Harry and Niall. Niall always looks vulnerable at times like this, clinging onto Harry and trying to steal the kiss every time he gets a chance, like maybe Harry would run away and Niall won’t have enough.

 

He’s wearing penguin boxers and Harry’s Pink Floyd shirt – it’s too big on him, sits like a dress and Harry thinks it’s cute, how the shirt swallows him. His left shoulder is peeking out from the collar and Harry had kissed it so many times already, it’s starting to redden.

 

“What does creampies mean?” Harry nearly chokes on his own spit as the words leave Niall’s mouth.

 

“Where did you hear that?” he asks immediately, turning Niall over so he can face him.

 

“It’s just...” Niall trails off, looking Harry in the eyes, “there was your Twitter on my laptop and someone tweeted you a story and said you and I doing creampies would be hot.”

 

Harry’s eyes widen and he hates himself for letting Niall have access to his perverted fans.

Don’t get him wrong, but some of their fans are just sick perverts.

 

“Did you read it?” he carefully asks, rubbing his hand up and down Niall’s arm.

 

“No, it said for adults when I clicked so I turned it off,” Harry let out breathy sigh of relief. Thanking god that his baby is so good, when he was fourteen he’s been adult behind the screen so many times he can’t even count.

 

“So what are they?” Niall asks again, looking up at Harry with wide eyes, there is glint in his eyes screaming _baby_ and Harry feels uncomfortable knot in his stomach, because he’s talking about such a thing with him.

 

“These are… pies… with cream on it,” Harry stumbles with the words and hopes his horrible acting skills aren’t showing.

 

“And why would it be hot, me and you doing them?”

 

“Because cooking is hot,” Harry pokes his tiny nose with thumb and smiles sweetly at Niall, hoping they’ll close the topic at that.

 

“And why did they have underage warning on them?”

 

“Because,” Harry sighs, wining some time to think, “They’re very hard to cook, involves lots of fire and… knives.” Niall seems to be satisfied by the answer and returns his head on Harry’s chest, rubbing his pointer around his bellybutton underneath the shirt.

 

Harry sighs quietly and thinks, _that went well._

 

He makes sure to block that crazy fanfiction site on Niall’s laptop later.

 

-

 

Niall will soon be turning 15 and he’s young boy going through puberty and of course his hormones will start to kick in. Harry knows that, he’s been worse, and he definitely, surely doesn’t want Niall to go through things he went.

 

Niall’s been asking lots of questions lately, like “When are you gonna snog me?” “Why don’t you touch my bum, Liam always touches Louis bum?” “Can I give you one of those purple marks, Louis says you give them to people you love, because I love you.” “Zayn told me not to wear boxers, he said you’d like this; do you like this?” “Can we shower together?”

 

Harry’s putting on so much self-restraint to not beat the boys till they bleed and gather Niall in his arms and leave, hide somewhere away from those perverts.

 

He more or less always manages to find an answer and tells him he’ll snog him when he stops listening to Zayn, holds his bum for 3 seconds, tells him Louis always says stupid things, puts Nemo boxers on him. He does take bubble bath with him, but showers sound way too _intimate_ , at leastfor now _._

 

“Harry, when are we going to have sex?” Niall asks, and if Harry was at least a bit sleepy before then now he definitely isn’t, not even a little. He turns Niall around, making the blonde face him.

 

“Niall,” he says, tone low and scared.

 

“It’s just, people say that at my age they do it already, and I’m fifteen and it’s already a year since we’ve dating and… You always make me happy, and I want to make you happy too.”

 

Harry looks at him with wide eyes. He can’t believe his ears – who the hell told his baby that he has to have sex with him to make him happy?

 

“Niall, I’m happy, _you_ make me happy,” he sits up, dragging Niall up with him, he hooks hands under Niall’s knees, bringing his lanky legs to wrap around his waist. “You don’t have to do it to make me happy, I’m very happy right now, and it’s because of you. Don’t you even think that you have to do something to make me happy.”

 

“But you are… big and they say you need it when you’re… older. Louis was telling the boys that boys his age can’t live without it and I don’t want you to sacrifice anything for me,” Niall stumbles with the words, half sitting on Harry’s lap, face hidden into his neck.

 

“I don’t need it Niall, all I need is you and as long as I have you, there is no sacrifice I wouldn’t make, even though this isn’t a sacrifice, at all.”

 

“Is this because I’m not hot?” Is that why you don’t want me?” Niall whines, clinging onto Harry’s shoulders.

 

“Niall, listen,”he sighs loudly, trying to put his thoughts together and explain to Niall that they aren’t going to have sex for at least next three month without hurting him.

 

“You are hot. I mean, there is this adorable, pretty boy, who has a smile equivalent to sunrays and I love him. Then there’s this hot, fit boy whom you will be some time in the future whom I will want just as much. But for now, I love you way too much to... want you like that.”Harry smiles, lifting Niall’s chin up to kiss his lips, soft and chaste. Niall seems satisfied with his answer and hums against Harry’s skin. He goes silent and when Harry is about to lie them back down on the bed, Niall’s face shoots out of Harry’s shoulder with wide eyes and terrified expression.

 

“Are you cheating on me, Harry?” he asks, lower lip trembling, Harry looks at him with shock and sees his tear-filled eyes holding the worst kinds of emotions.

 

“What?” he asks, tightening his grip on Niall’s tiny thighs, “why would you say that?”

 

“You just, you are okay, and you shouldn’t be, the boys say you shouldn’t be – why are you okay? Harry?” he says, and Harry can’t help but kiss his nose.

 

He wonders why he hasn’t left the band yet. He has blocked Niall from any access to something so dirty and mature. And his own band mates are being complete assholes,being worse than any porn site Niall could ever visit.

 

“I’m not cheating on you, baby,” he kisses the top of Niall’s head, “I never would, don’t ever consider that. I’m okay, because I have you and I love you, and I really don’t need anything more, honestly.” Niall is silent again, sniffing into collar of Harry’s pyjama shirt.

 

“Can I at least give you a blowjob?” he asks and Harry immediately lifts his face again.

 

“How do you what that is?”

 

“I’m not a baby, Harry,” Niall rolls his eyes and Harry thinks he looks adorable when he does that – trying to look more mature than he actually is.

 

“I know it’s when someone, kind of… um... they… um,” Niall blushes bright red and if Harry’s mind isn’t occupied with thoughts of breaking every single one of his band mates’ bones, one by one, he would be peppering Niall’s cheeks with kisses.

 

“Yeah, it’s when someone shoves their genitals in your mouth,” he sternly states, looking at Niall’s features with a disgruntled frown. “Do you want that?”

 

Niall looks down at their entwined laps and mumbles something like ‘guess not’ and Harry smiles.

 

He lets Niall stay like that, wrapped around his body and breathing lightly. Then when Niall lifts his head up to give him a good night kiss and go to sleep, Harry’s not letting him go. He softly puts his hand on Niall’s scalp and holds him there, he opens his mouth and pressed few wet kisses on edge of his lips, before sucking onto them.

 

Niall’s eyes flutter open and he looks at Harry, trying to figure him out, but then Harry goes and slips his tongue between Niall’s strawberry red lips, he pushes little harder and Niall finally opens his mouth, finally wrapping his head around what Harry is doing. Harry can feel Niall’s eyes close by flutter of eyelashes against his cheek. Harry goes for a soft, sloppy kiss, licks gently into Niall’s mouth and brushes their tongues together.

 

Then he draws back slowly and pecks Niall three more time before opening his eyes and looking at the younger boy with a soft smile.

 

“Was that a snog?” Niall asks instantly, knocking his forehead onto Harry’s.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can we do it again?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can we do it all the time” Harry can’t help but laugh at how eager Niall seems.

 

“Yes,” he nods, chuckling again, “yes, we can.”

 

“Can we do it again now?”

 

“I guess.”

 


End file.
